She'll Have an Espresso Roast and Keep Them Coming
by Daredeviltrash
Summary: In Frank's endless quest for good coffee, he meets up with an old friend from time to time. Pure fluff. Oneshot. Enjoy!
Hi readers!

This is my first published fanfic! Let me know what you think about it through reviews! Thanks for the help editing AlphebaPond!

* * *

She'll Have an Espresso Roast and Keep them Coming

The streets smelled of rain, and cold morning air drifted through the alleyways of Hell's Kitchen. The café on 9th Ave opened its doors to early morning stragglers. In front of the store, on the vibrant pink bench, sat a blue-fawn Staffordshire Bull Terrier. Tail wagging, tongue out, the most satisfied a dog could be. Frank opened the door, walked over to the dog, and placed a bowl in front of him.

"Here ya go buddy." He patted the dog on the head and entered into the café.

The inside consisted of grey walls with accents of pink, a little too artsy for his taste, but their coffee was good, and they had dog food.

"Your coffees ready," the barista interrupted his thoughts.

He placed some crumpled dollar bills on the table, sitting down where he could keep an eye on the dog. The night had been a long one, but he had escaped with only a few bruises. He was taking down a band of petty thieves. Not his usual day's work, nonetheless they were being a nuisance after having caused the death of some tourists it made them worth getting rid of. The Barista was talking to a regular customer when a familiar face appeared, he could tell her face and blonde hair in an instant. Given how their last interaction had ended, he figured it was time for him to go. He grabbed his leather jacket and was about to get up when she walked up to his 'Staffy' and started playing with him.

Frank slumped back down in his chair, "Well shit," he mumbled to himself, turning his head away from the window.

She walked in the door, it gave a little jingle, and he placed a hand on his face in an attempt to hide, when she asked "Who's dog is out there?"

He heard the barista move, no doubt gesturing towards him. He heard footsteps as Karen made her way to his table, "He's cute," she said sitting down next to him.

"Mhm" Frank answered, taking a huge sip of the coffee in his hand, wishing it had been something stronger.

He noticed she was staring at his bruised hands, "Frank?" She asked, looking at the side of his face not covered by his other hand.

"Yes, Ma'am" He replied, heart pounding. He was terrified of what she thought of him.

Lifting his head up to look at her expecting a frown, he was surprised to see a weak smile instead.

"I thought you left hells kitchen."

"I had some unfinished business." Frank gestured to the dog outside.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I didn't, but he's mine now I guess. You gonna order a coffee or you just here on a social call?" He sounded harsher than intended.

When Karen didn't answer, he turned to the barista and ordered a cup of coffee, the barista nodded, within a few minutes the coffee was placed before Karen. Her hands embraced the cup as if hoping to steal the warmth it offered.

She turned to him and whispered, "I am sorry that I said you were dead to me; I get why you-"

Frank interrupted "Don't Apologize." He got up and put on his jacket. While walking past, he squeezed her shoulder gently, "Take care of yourself," she said soundlessly.

He nodded his head "You too Ma'am."

Once outside, he whistled to the dog who then sprang down from the bench and trotted behind him, looking back at Karen who smiled at the simple sight. The dog nudged his nose into Franks hand as they disappeared into the morning fog.

-{OoO}-

It was about one in the morning when Frank woke with a start; his left shoulder aching in pain. Frank turned, and rummaged around for some pain killers. When his 'Staffy' walked up to him and licked his hand. The dog's eyes were filled with concern, letting out a small huff, he turned his large head to look at the door.

"You wanna go on a walk bud?" The dog barked back happily and Frank pulled on some clothes before he walked to the door still slightly disoriented.

The pair walked a couple blocks, the streets were still busy and the noise unbearable. Frank hadn't got a good night sleep in weeks, so the constant sound of cars and people made him feel like he had woken up with a hangover. Eventually he found himself standing in front of a café, it looked closed but at a closer glance he saw her: Karen. She sat at a table, and she looked drained. Frank was about to turn around when the door opened and the dog pulled him in. He took a deep breath, walked towards her table and sunk down next to her before she could give him permission. The dog sat at their feet.

"You look like shit." He said turning to the waiter, "She'll have an Espresso Roast and keep them coming."

Karen looked up at him, he noticed her eyes were wet and her cheeks were flushed. There was no doubt she had been crying. The coffee came and they both sat in silence for a while.

Karen looked down at the dog, "What's his name?"

He had never thought about naming the dog, it was just a dog, a companion to help him through the long nights of insomnia, "Um, Dog?"

She laughed, "How bout Americano, since you love coffee so much?"

It was his turn to laugh. The first time he had in a long time. A laugh that he so desperately needed.

They stayed at the café for a while in silence. She didn't tell him why she was crying, his presence alone calmed her down. Eventually she got up to go back to her apartment, and Frank followed her without saying a word.

Smiling Karen asked, "Don't trust me to make it home alone?"

"Karen, I just want you to be safe." Frank responded earnestly.

They walked out of the Café together, Americano leading the way. Karen talked about work, the conversation - although one sided - was oddly soothing for Frank. Something that domestic was nice for a change. The three of them made a strange group, the man in cargo boots, the girl in a dress and a happy 'Staffy' walking though town. Karen herded the group toward a large apartment building complex. Frank felt like a schoolboy on Christmas, watching her in front of her apartment as she smiled and leaned down to pat the dog. Saying her goodbyes to the energetic 'Staffy.' Frank realized that Americano had really taken to Karen, her careful rubs of his fur made his tail wag eagerly.

"Could you take care of him if I ever leave town?" Frank asked suddenly, not thinking before he opened his mouth.

Karen's face contorted into a smile as she continued to rub the dog, "Sure, I'd be glad to."

He walked up the stairs to her door, and stood there, not knowing what to do. He stared at her face, and before he could say anything, her lips were on his. They stayed there, intertwined in the short kisses. Frank felt like they were hours apart.

Frank took a step back, and Karen opened the door smiling. She whispered "See you soon," and then disappeared into the building.

As Frank walked away with a stupid grin on his face, he realized that stabbing pain in his shoulder had disappeared. He looked down at Americano and wondered if it was the coffee or the kiss.


End file.
